


In the Right Place and Time

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: Isle of Flightless Birds [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, D/s AU, M/M, Multi, Public Displays of Affection, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome - switch/switch/sub, implied negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: Zach can only think about the goal - he scored, he scored the fucking game winner - and Willy’s skin under his hands, and Chorns’s mouth over his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this when I got home after watching the game and just. didn't stop.
> 
> I do not represent the real people presented as characters, nor do I make any claims about what they do or do not do in their personal lives.

“Fuck,” Willy gasps when Zach presses him into the wall.  “Fuck, Sanny, that goal.”

They’re just outside the locker room.  Somehow, that information filters through the heat and the fire and the _joy_ coating his thoughts, and it takes him a second to realize it’s because Chorns is saying that to him.  He’s trying to pull him off Willy, too, which –

Zach kisses Willy again, hard, biting, rocking against him before Chorns gets a good hold on his shoulder and pulls him back.  But Chorns has a smile on his face, for all he’s trying to be stern, here, and he barely protests when Zach kisses him, too.

“Get a room,” Someone hollers down the hall.

Zach pulls away panting.  He’s still in his under armor for the game, and socks, and he honestly thinks it’ll take more brain power than he has right now to get changed back into his suit.

Backy’s over Chorns’s shoulder in an instant, a stern look in his eyes but a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.  “Winnie already did your interview,” he tells Zach.  “You’re free.”

“Thanks,” Zach breathes, and when Willy grabs at his wrist, sets onto him again.

Chorns tugs his hand out from under Willy’s shirt.  “C’mon, we have to shower.”

Chorns is always the voice of reason.  Zach sucks in a breath and nods.  Right.  They’ll shower, they’ll go home, they have a _week off_.  There’s a bed at home.

“Hurry up,” he tells them, nearly jogging back into the dressing room, shedding his clothes on the way to the stall.

He can tell a couple of the guys want to chirp him, in the way any guy growing up in locker rooms can tell when everyone’s waiting to mock him, but nobody really says anything.  That’s good, he guesses, because he doesn’t even know what he’d say back.  The relief, the elation, the – _everything_ of scoring his first goal, after so long, after tearing it up in Hershey and being terrified that he wouldn’t be able to produce up with the big club, that they’d see they made a mistake putting him in Burky – but he _scored_ , he fucking scored the game winner.  He can only think about the goal, and Willy’s skin under his hands, and Chorns’s mouth over his –

Some of his energy has to be bleeding into Chorns and Willy because they’re just as frantic to get into the shower, all three of them stumbling in together.

Winnie’s just finishing up near the door, and he claps Zach on the shoulder as they go past.

And Zach tries to hold himself together, he does, he really does, but it’s difficult when Willy’s naked and keeps brushing up against him.  If Chorns wasn’t there – equally naked, equally desirable, but with more impulse control – Zach’s pretty sure they wouldn’t be leaving the shower for a while.

As it is, they hurry through it, until Zach grabs Willy’s ass and Chorns has to turn on the cold water to get them out.

Changing back into their suits is a challenge.  Driving back to Willy’s apartment is _torture_.

As soon as they’re in the door, Chorns slams Zach into the wall, kissing him hard and grabbing at his hips.  Zach arches into him, his hand gripping the back of Chorns’s neck, grinding up against him.

“Fuck,” Willy groans, pressing up against Chorns’s back.  Zach can feel his mouth ghosting over his fingers, Chorns’s cock pressing into his hip, and he can’t –

“What do you want?” Chorns pants into his neck, then bites down just above his shoulder.

“Fuck me,” Zach gasps.  He glances over Chorns’s shoulder and meets Willy’s eyes.  “While I fuck Willy?”

“Yes,” Willy hisses, pressing closer, crushing Zach into the wall.  He moans, under the weight of the both of them, Chorns sucking gently at the mark he left on his neck.

“That’s what you want?” Chorns murmurs into his skin.  “You want me to fuck you while you fuck Willy?  For your first goal?”

The memory of the goal – the pass hitting his tape, flipping it over Gibson’s shoulder, watching him scramble, the moment he _knew_ it was going in – makes him buck against Chorns’s thigh.  “Bed,” he gasps.

Between the time down in Hershey, and figuring out his dynamic, Zach hadn’t really felt like he could Dom either one of them.  He was planning, when he came to DC, to try with Chorns, first, to see how it goes.  He can feel – the energy that Chorns has described to him, the surety, the strange hyperfocus.  He knows he can’t, not tonight, but in this give-and-take with Chorns he can tell he’s _there_.

Willy scrambles into the bedroom first, shedding pieces of his suit as he crosses the room.  Zach follows right behind, dropping clothes as he goes.  They fall onto the bed together, Willy lying back and spreading his legs, Zach crawling over him and sucking a mark just above his collar bone.

“C’mon,” Willy groans, grabbing at Zach’s ass and jerking him closer.  Zach grinds against him, and when Willy reaches down to wrap his hand around the both of them, he can hear the moan vibrating in Willy’s chest.

It’s not like Zach’s ever thought too much about the size of his dick, really, compared to other guys, outside of the normal locker room glimpses and posturing.  But he likes how much Willy likes it, and how much Chorns likes it, and that’s what matters more.

“Lube,” Chorns says, dropping the tube next to Zach’s hand.  He reaches back for Chorns, hooking an arm around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.  Chorns sinks closer to him, his hand slipping from Zach’s shoulder down to the base of his spine.

He pulls back after a moment, with a quick swipe of his tongue over Chorns’s lip.

“Fuck,” Chorns mutters.  Zach grins.

He grabs the lube and slicks his fingers, teasing Willy’s rim for just a second before he presses it inside.  He’s surprised, at first, how easily Willy opens up for him, and then remembers coming home from skate with Chorns to find Willy in their bed with a plug up his ass waiting for them to get home.

“C’mon,” Willy groans, spreading his legs wider.  Zach slips a second finger in, stretching Willy wider, curling his fingers to search out his prostate.  He knows he’s got it when Willy bucks under him and curses.  “More, Sanny, come _on_!”

Just when he presses his third finger against Willy’s entrance, he feels Chorns spreading his cheeks and the slick press of his fingers to his hole.  As his finger slips in, Chorns moves closer, kneeling up behind Zach and laying over his back.

He’s – oh God, he missed this, sandwiched between Chorns and Willy in their bed, on the couch, on the bench, at lunch with the team.  It feels like things are working out, now that he’s figured himself out, his relationships are working out, he can _finally_ produce in the NHL.

“You back?” Chorns pants against his ear, working his finger in and out.

“Yeah,” Zach gasps, stretching Willy wider.  “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Chorns tells him, adding a second finger.  Zach groans and rocks back against him, working his fingers into Willy the same way Chorns is stretching him.

“C’mon, c’mon, I’m ready,” Willy whines, hooking his leg around Zach’s waist, the side of his foot knocking into Chorns’s forearm.

Zach takes a deep breath and pulls his fingers out, grabbing a condom and the lube.  Willy shifts under him, whining and pulling at his shoulders, and it takes Zach longer than it should have to get the condom on and press the tip of his cock to Willy’s entrance.

“Ready?” He asks, a hint of nervousness creeping into his voice.  Willy nods and grabs at the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss as Zach thrusts up the head of his cock in.

Chorns thrusts his fingers in hard, nudging his prostate, making Zach shout and buck his hips, driving his cock further into Willy.

“Oh my god,” Zach groans, resting his forehead against Willy’s shoulder.  Fucking a guy’s different than fucking a girl.  He hadn’t even done anal with his last Domme, and this is just – a lot, and even more with Chorns behind him.

“You good?” Chorns asks, stretching his fingers wider.

“Yeah,” Zach gasps.  “Willy?”

“Great,” Willy moans, his head falling back against the pillow.  “Fuck, Sanny.”

“Like his cock, huh?” Chorns asks, reaching around Zach to pinch Willy’s nipple.  “Such a slut for it.”

Zach groans at the same time as Willy, when Willy bucks back against him and Zach presses in further.  He pulls back – and onto Chorns’s fingers – and thrusts back in, soaking up Willy’s moan when he does.

Then Chorns is pulling his fingers out, rolling a condom down his cock, and fucking into Zach.  He barely stops himself from falling forward onto Willy, catching himself on his elbows just in time.

“Fuck,” Zach whispers.

“Like it, Sanny?” Chorns murmurs in his ear.  “Like having the both of us?”

“Yeah,” Zach breathes, thrusting a little further into Willy.  “Yeah, both of you.”

Chorns presses tight against his back, his hands digging bruises into his hips, and whispers into his ear, “Such a slut for it, Sanny.”

Zach can’t help from jerking forward, working the rest of his cock into Willy.  Willy moans, high and reedy, into the side of his neck.  He can’t even – can’t hold onto the feeling of Willy tight around him, all around him, because Chorns pulls back and Zach follows him, and when Chorns thrusts back into him, it sends him rocking forward into Willy again.

It’s easy to follow the rhythm Chorns sets, follow the grip of his hands and the movement of his hips, Willy arching up under them and holding on tight.

“You gonna come, Sanny?” Chorns pants.  When Chorns says it, suddenly Zach can’t ignore how close his orgasm is, how close it’s been since he got Willy and Chorney naked in bed with him, since he scored his goal.

“Yeah,” Zach groans, bending his head to bite at Willy’s collar bone.  Chorns guides him into a faster rhythm, a little harder, and he feels like he’s going to _explode_ , when Chorns demands, “Willy, come,” and Willy tights around him and arches up, then bucks against him as he comes.  He knows he hisses out some sort of curse when Willy spasms around him, and he barely holds himself together long enough for Chorns to fuck into him and bite at the corner of his jaw and hiss, “Come, Sanny.”

He does – fuck, he comes right as Chorns says it, grinding into Willy and bucking back against Chorns and groaning deep in his chest.  Through the shivering pleasure and shocks traveling through his body he barely feels Chorns coming, but he hears the bitten off curse, and a moment later they all slump in a heap on the bed.

“Congrats,” Willy says fuzzily, sweeping his hand over the back of Sanny’s head.

“You finally made it,” Chorns adds, pressing a kiss to the back of his shoulder.

Zach grins and lets the two of them shuffle around on the bed, pushing and pulling him where they want until the three of them are all curled up together under the covers.

“Seriously,” Chorns murmurs into the curve of his neck.  “You deserve it.”

Zach smiles and, when Chorns’s fingers brush the back of his hand, catches them with his.

**Author's Note:**

> join me on tumblr @ somethingnerdythiswaycomes


End file.
